


Obvious

by lunalius



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Blow Jobs, But you know what I broke my 4.5 year coffee diet this year and I can break my smut hiatus too, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, I Can't Belive I Wrote This, I had a reputation, I hope when you read this you can feel my anger and my shame, I swore I'd never write smut again, I'm so fucking angry, I'm still angry, Just two doms trying to assert dominance and failing because they're both whipped for each other, Literally have never hated myself as much as I do right now, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, The genuine rage I felt. As I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalius/pseuds/lunalius
Summary: Exam season is dumb decisions extravaganza.





	Obvious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nsofties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsofties/gifts).



> I haven't written smut in four years and I've never written good smut so like. I hope. This is how it works. I didn't want to write this. My hand was forced. My friend wrote open-ended Johnkun smut and my best friend wrote something steamy that I wasn't expecting and it triggered my competitive streak. I am sorry.  
>   
> Partially based on personal experience no flames pls

They’re in a library.

 

During  _ finals week _ .

 

And Johnny has his hand on Kun’s crotch.

 

“Your notes on this lecture are better than mine,” Johnny comments nonchalantly, as if his finger isn’t tracing the outline of Kun’s cock in his jeans in public.

 

Thank god they’re sitting in the corner, away from most of the study area, near the books that no one usually accesses.

 

Usually.

 

At least one person has definitely walked past in the hour that they’ve been here. An entire hour filled with Johnny’s hands roaming where they shouldn’t, Johnny’s breath hot against as ear the few occasions he decided to whisper pure filth into it. Kun doesn’t know what he did do deserve this today, considering all he’s ever been this whole week is be a perfectly good boyfriend. He posed for all of Johnny’s photos and made him nice sandwiches and didn’t complain when Johnny nagged him for not doing the dishes.

 

He even  _ did _ the dishes the night before.

 

Is that what did it?

 

“What if someone needs to borrow a book from around here?” Kun asks, quiet enough for only Johnny to hear.

 

Johnny doesn’t stop. “We’re in the computer science section. No one from that major knows how to read.”

 

Kun wants to laugh, he really does, but he’s distracted. Because Johnny’s one finger has turned into the base of four of them, touch agonisingly light.

 

“We should be studying.”

 

“We should be.” Kun’s looking at his notes, but he notes Johnny’s dumb grin appear in the corner of his eye. “You look like you’re doing a pretty good job of that.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

Johnny’s smile only gets bigger, and that would be annoying enough. But  _ no _ , Johnny has to press down onto his crotch at the same time, and Kun has to stop himself from letting his jaw drop open. “If you want me to stop, you can just say it. Just use your words.”

 

Kun wants to. His brain wants to. But his mouth won’t do it.

 

“Thought so.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“In the library?” Johnny feigns shock. He’s a terrible actor. “Why, Kun! Didn’t know you were into that kind of thing.”

 

Without even thinking, Kun reaches under the table and grasps at Johnny’s wrists, squeezing tight. Johnny may be stronger than him, but Kun knows all of Johnny’s weaknesses. He feels fortunate, now, as Johnny’s easy grin slips into that perfect combination of shock and anticipation, that he’s probably the only person who’s ever figured it out.

 

“You’re really annoying, you know that?” Kun asks, not letting go even as he notices Johnny’s arm strain with the effort of trying to pull away.

 

“I know,” Johnny replies, a grim smile on his face. “You know I can’t do anything if you keep holding my wrist like that, don’t you?”

 

“Maybe that’s what I want.”

 

“Mm. Is it really?”

 

Kun gulps. Completely against his will, of course, but he supposes his will is rendered useless given the situation.

 

He lets go of Johnny’s wrist, places his hands over the table where Johnny can see them. Johnny’s palm is back on his crotch, touch light, fingers laid down flat against his length. Kun isn’t quite hard yet, but he knows Johnny can easily change that.

 

They’d discussed it a month or two ago. Semi-public sex was something Johnny had always been keen on, and something Kun was willing to explore. “Don’t knock it till you try it” had always been Kun’s motto in life, and now Kun’s trying it with no prior warning, no emotional preparing, right in the deep end.

 

Heh.  _ Deep. _ Johnny would probably laugh at him if he could hear his thoughts.

 

Johnny’s hand isn’t moving.

 

“You’re not doing anything,” Kun hisses at him.

 

Johnny blinks, lip stuck out in thought. “How do you mean?”

 

“You know what I mean?”

 

Johnny shrugs. “I’ve got finals to study for. I can’t just sit around and do,” Johnny’s hand squeezes, “Nothing.”

 

_ Shit _ .

 

Kun steels his jaw, keeps his face carefully blank. “Keep going.”

 

Johnny blinks. Kun watches as his eyes space out, and then come back to with a renewed fire. “Yes, sir,” he teases.

 

Again, Kun can’t laugh, even though he wants to.

 

He can feel the blood and energy rush south as Johnny palms up and down, pressure constantly changing in a way that Kun can’t predict. His jeans are getting tight and his head is swimming.

 

Johnny’s eyes are on his notes, a highlighter in his other hand. He looks completely unaffected.

 

Kun hates it when Johnny looks like that.

 

Kun reaches down and swiftly unbuttons his jeans. He feels Johnny’s hand twitch where his knuckles touch it.

 

“Are you sure?” Johnny whispers.

 

“Yeah,” Kun breathes out.

 

At least one part of his body is sure.

 

It takes a little shuffling around to push the band of Kun’s underwear down and pull his dick out. Had anyone been there, they would have suspected them immediately.

 

Thank goodness they weren’t.

 

“This is dangerous,” Johnny whispers, and Kun looks at him to see him look definitely not as unaffected as before, a little nervous, a little excited, a little mortified. Johnny’s so easy to read, and Kun’s known him for so long that he knows Johnny doesn’t need consolation.

 

“You chicken?” Kun asked, eyebrow raised.

 

Johnny’s head whips around. There’s a dark look in his eyes, and the thumb on his slit circles with a new sense of urgency. “Am I?”

 

Kun swallows back a moan. “You sure seem like it.”

 

Johnny’s grip gets heavier. “Do I?”

 

_ God _ , his hand is so big.

 

Kun decides against saying anything more. Johnny is appropriately angry, appropriately riled up. He’ll speak up again when he needs to, but for now, he enjoys the aggressive pumping of his cock, the numbness in his fingers, and Johnny’s locked jaw.

 

“You made a typo, there,” Johnny comments, pointing to the document Kun has open on his laptop. Kun hasn’t even finished the word. He hasn’t had the opportunity to.

 

“You,” Kun huffs, “What do you want me to be focusing on?”

 

“Your exam?”

 

And Kun would have been livid if Johnny didn’t sound so on edge.

 

He feels a moan coming from somewhere in his core, and he forces himself to let it out in a long, silent sigh. “Johnny,” he grunts.

 

“What?”

 

“Faster.”

 

Johnny raises an eyebrow. “Won’t that be a little obvious?”

 

The whine at the back on his throat turns into a low, exasperated hum. “Yeah.”

 

“Is that what you want? To be obvious?”

 

Kun doesn’t really know what he wants, other than merely “more”. “Yeah.”

 

“You want everyone to think you’re a slut, do you?”

 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Johnny’s never called him that before. They’ve been plenty adventurous in bed, but dirty talk was never something that came up, no matter how rough things got.

 

Guess Kun’s learning a lot today.

 

“I kind of liked that,” Johnny says quietly, his voice a little softer than before. A little more vulnerable. “Calling you a slut. Is that okay?”

 

“That’s okay,” Kun assures him.

 

Johnny beams, but his hand doesn’t stop pumping, his thumb doesn’t stop circling, and Kun still can’t breathe. His heart is mush and he’s both terrified that someone might walk in on them and hoping someone will.

 

The Kun of fifteen minutes ago would have had an aneurysm.

 

He doesn’t even notice he has the ‘L’ key pressed down. He quickly moves his hands away from the keyboard, trying to ignore Johnny’s chuckle.

 

“Wow. You’re enjoying this, huh?”

 

Kun clenches his fist. “I’d enjoy it a lot more if you...”

 

“If I what?”

 

Kun doesn’t know what.

 

He’s frustrated; he can only feel Johnny on his dick, not everywhere else he’d like Johnny to be. He wants to be held, and he wants to hold Johnny. He wants to be shoved up against a wall. He wants to bruise Johnny’s neck.

 

“God,” Kun sighs, “You’re doing great.”

 

“As I always do.”

 

“But you can do better.”

 

Johnny’s hand stops. Kun returns his raised eyebrow and holds back a whine as Johnny moves his hand away and up to his mouth.

 

And spits on it.

 

Kun startles, the haze in his brain suddenly cleared. “What the fuck, Johnny—“

 

“What?” he asks, eyes wide. As if he’s innocent.

 

“You know what!” Kun scans the area, avoiding Johnny’s  _ dumb fucking face _ . “Jesus, what if someone saw that? What if someone heard it? That was so l— loud…”

 

Johnny’s hand is back on his dick, moving up and down and a little bit around with renewed force. It’s so frighteningly obvious, the way his arm is moving, and Kun looks at him in alarm.

 

“What?” Johnny asks, smirk back on his mouth. “I thought you wanted to be obvious.”

 

“I don’t—” Kun sucks on his teeth. “I don’t know.”

 

Johnny’s hand stills again and Kun swears he’s this close to decking the guy. “Babe, you can tell me to stop whenever you want to. You don’t have to go through with this.”

 

Nothing gets Kun harder like Johnny showing care for him. “I want to go through with this.”

 

And then, for extra measure: “I want you to make me cum.”

 

Johnny hisses. “Shit.”

 

“As fast as you possibly can.”

 

“Right here?”

 

“Right here.”

 

“Fuck,” Johnny hisses again, his hand working double time. Kun closes his eyes and leans back in his chair, feeling the way Johnny’s hand slides up and down his cock easily, feeling the heat and pressure build by the second. “That’s really hot.”

 

“Is it?”

 

“Yeah. You look like… I wish we weren’t here right now.”

 

“No you don’t.”

 

“Shut up.” Johnny’s voice is strained, and Kun likes the sound of it. “I wish I could be doing more than just this.”

 

“Like?”

 

“I want my mouth on it.”

 

Kun’s eyes fly open and his breath stutters out in brief, little gasps. “J-Johnny.”

 

“Mm?”

 

Kun yanks Johnny’s hand off his dick, shoving it back in to his jeans. The saliva and the pre-cum are already staining through his briefs, and Kun curses under his breath. He won’t be able to change for hours.

 

Johnny looks confused. “What?”

 

“Bathroom,” Kun whispers.

 

“Shit.” Johnny is out of his seat in a nanosecond, clumsily kicking his chair back into place. Kun winces. They’re loud. “What… what about our stuff?”

 

And it’s then — Kun thanks his lucky stars that it’s only  _ then _ — that some freshman-looking thing in Harry Potter glasses wanders over to their little enclave.

 

“Hey kid!” Kun asks brightly, taking all his energy to muster up a bright smile, completely free of stress and sexual frustration. “Mind looking after our stuff? We’re going on a snack run.”

 

“Uh.” The kid blinks. Then blinks again. “Sure?”

 

Kun and Johnny are out of there and up the emergency staircase to the third floor bathrooms, Johnny snickering in his ear.

 

“Snack run?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“It’s accurate, anyway. Even if I’m the only one getting a snack.”

 

“Are you suggesting that I won’t return the favour?”

 

Johnny’s breath hitches. “Fuck.”

 

“You’ve been begging so much it isn’t fair if I don’t reward you,” Kun sing-songs, his voice echoing down the stairway. People three floors down can probably hear him. He cares and he doesn’t.

 

It isn’t till they’ve left the stairway and got onto the third floor that Johnny responds. “I’m so turned on right now and you haven’t even touched me.”

 

“How will you feel when I do?”

 

“Not sure. Only one way to tell.”

 

They have a choice, when they reach the bathrooms.

 

“Anyone can walk into the men’s toilets,” Kun whispers.

 

“Hot,” Johnny whispers back. “But cramped.”

 

“So…”

 

“The handicap toilet?”

 

Kun bites his lip, and when he looks at his boyfriend, he sees that he’s holding back laughter too. “I feel terrible.”

 

“Just think about it,” Johnny says, leaning into his ear. “More room for me to do whatever you want me to.”

 

Kun swallows, laughter subsiding. “I want to fuck your throat raw.”

 

“So desperate to feel my tongue on you, huh? Do I at least get to play around with you a little?”

 

Kun glares at Johnny. “No.”

 

Kun’s jeans are on the ground and his back leaning against the cold tile wall by the time Johnny has locked the door. “On my knees?”

 

“On your knees,” Kun agrees, waiting as Johnny settles on the ground in front of him. “Mouth open.”

 

Johnny makes a big show of it, as he always does, cracking his neck on each side and loosening his shoulders.

 

“You’re so lame,” Kun whines.

 

“And yet you love me,” Johnny grins.

 

Kun smiles back. “And yet I love you.”

 

Johnny beams at him, reaching out to squeeze Kun’s knee gently before pressing his palm against the wall behind him, bracing himself. He presses his lips, slightly parted, against Kun’s tip. “Ready,” he breathes.

 

Kun runs his hands through Johnny’s hair and pulls him forward along his length, feeling Johnny’s tongue, the roof of his mouth, a little bit of teeth, engulf him. It’s familiar, warm, but Kun still feels the air escape his lungs all the same. “Fuck.”

 

Johnny moans around his dick, pushing forward. His eyes are closed, as is usual while he takes his time to adjust. The vibrations his voice makes send a light wave coursing through his body.

 

Johnny meets his eyes when he’s done. Kun pushes him out and back again, this time harder. Johnny gags around him even though he hasn’t even hit his throat, and Kun feels like he could already be close. “ _ Shit _ , Johnny.”

 

Johnny hums around him, and that only makes Kun want to gag him harder.

 

He builds a rhythm, starting slow, pulling Johnny’s mouth in and out by only his hand, his other hand holding Johnny’s against the wall. He can’t really focus on much, think of much, other than the act of filling Johnny up as much as he possibly can, but some stray brain cell notes that both their knuckles are white, and Johnny’s nails are digging half-moons into the back of his hands.

 

He feels a groan escape his throat.

 

His hips act on their own accord. He doesn’t want it to finish this fast, but he’s aware he doesn’t really have mind over matter at present. Something’s coming and all he wants to do is chase it, and Johnny’s throat is so snug around him he doesn’t feel like he needs anything else.

 

Until Johnny uses his hands to push his hips against the wall.

 

Kun looks down. “You want to do something different?” he whispers.

 

Johnny shakes his head around Kun’s dick and pulls off, teeth dragging against skin, a string of saliva trailing from his lips as he pulls away. “I still want you to fuck me.” Johnny’s eyes are a little glazed over as he licks. “But you have to work for it.”

 

Fuck. “How?”

 

“I want you to drag my head up and down your dick.”

 

Fuck.

 

His arm strains with the effort, but he’s pushed forward by the adrenaline and the endorphins and the sounds Johnny is making around him, the occasional swallow, the occasional eye contact. Johnny looks clocked out and Kun feels the same; it’s just hormones, pure emotions, pure heat. All of Kun’s coherent thought had flown straight down to his core.

 

“I— I think I’m close,” Kun bites out, gripping Johnny’s hair tighter. His body is begging to let his hips snap forward, but even though he knows exactly how to make Johnny let go, his last shred of willpower stops him.

 

Johnny smirks around him, and Kun can  _ hear _ him say “already?” in his mind. So Kun yanks Johnny all the way down his cock so he gags till he whimpers. When Kun pulls him away, there are tears in his eyes.  

 

Kun does it again, and this time, he’s done for. Everything is black, then everything is white, and his limbs feel weak and limp. When he comes to, he feels Johnny swallowing him down like his life depends on it, his mouth half the way out. His lips are slick and wet and Kun wants to kiss them.

 

“You okay?” Kun asks, struggling to get the air out of his lungs.

 

Johnny tugs him down by his shirt in lieu of an answer, and kisses Kun as soon as he’s on the ground with him. Kun can taste cum on tongue — it’s tart, but Johnny still tastes sweet.

 

“I’m great,” Johnny sighs when he pulls away. He’s breathless too. “God, Kun. That was so hot.”

 

“It was.” Kun leaves another peck against his lips. “I didn’t hurt you too much, did I?”

 

“No such thing.” Johnny grins. “We do have a safe word, you know.”

 

“I know.”

 

They sit there for a while, on the floor, Kun’s thumb brushing against Johnny’s cheekbone and Johnny’s eyes closed, pressing closer into Kun’s hand.

 

But Kun is getting impatient.

 

“It’s unfair, you know,” Kun muses, and Johnny’s brows furrow slightly as he listens. “I’m supposed to be the slut, but your throat’s the one that’s going to be sore later on.”

 

Johnny’s eyes flutter open. “That is unfair.”

 

“I think we should even the playing field.”

 

Kun hears Johnny’s breathing speed up just a hitch, and feels a sweet sense of satisfaction fill his chest. “I think you’re right.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pls check out nsofties' fic  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/singledadjohnny)  
> [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/singledadjohnny) (Anon is currently off! Sorry)


End file.
